


На пороге

by vera_ist_44



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_ist_44/pseuds/vera_ist_44
Summary: Аллен возвращался домой с операции, где видел, как сошедший с ума андроид пытался сбросить с крыши ребенка, и думал о том, что сейчас в каждом доме есть такая умная машина. Даже у него самого...





	На пороге

Аллен шёл, не разбирая дороги, путь был до боли знакомым, и совсем не требовалось думать над тем на какую улицу свернуть. Он всегда так ходил от работы домой, если надо было проветрить голову, собраться с мыслями и принять тяжёлое решение. Личный автомобиль остался на парковке департамента, а завтра можно будет просто вызвать такси. Сейчас же жизненно необходимыми были одиночество, этот пробирающий до самого нутра мерзкий осенний ветер и раздражающе хлюпающие неглубокие лужи под ногами. Отвратительно терять своих людей. Аллен не мог похвастаться тем, что был лучшим другом своим ребятам, но ценил их, уважал, у многих знал семьи, хотя и не из-за лучших обстоятельств. Он прежде никого не терял в своём отряде.

А потом был этот безумный андроид с девочкой-заложницей, а вся операция казалась воплощением мрачных пророчеств антиутопий, где машины воюют с машинами, а люди лишь мешаются под ногами. Как вести переговоры с террористом, если он не человек? На что давить и чем подкупить то, что даже живым никогда не было? Почему у того, что никогда ничего не хотело, появилось желание сбросить с крыши доверявшего ему ребёнка? Чего теперь вообще ожидать дальше? 

Сейчас в каждом доме есть андроид. Даже у него самого...

Аллен остановился, перевёл дыхание, приказал себе успокоиться и посмотрел на свой дом, путь в пару часов оказался слишком быстрым. Он замер и поднял голову, рассматривая хмурое, тяжёлое небо с мрачными серыми облаками, глухой стеной закрывающими тусклое солнце и грозившими в любую минуту разразиться ливнем. Постоял так некоторое время, отметая лишние мысли. Аллен понимал, что был не готов к столкновению с девиантом, и это его ошибка и его просчёт. Завтра будут похороны, и он сделает всё, чтобы это был первый и последний потерянный им человек. С андроидами он тоже научится работать, если они теперь такая же угроза, как и люди. Расширит программу подготовки своих бойцов и запросит информацию у Киберлайф с анализом поведения известных им девиантов, их физических и умственных возможностей. Пусть делятся, раз уж облажались со своей игрой в живые куклы. 

Аллен покачнулся и шагнул вперёд, к своему дому. Его там ждали, и он не собирался задерживаться ещё больше, чем уже успел. 

__  
Изначально Оливер был куплен только для ведения домашнего хозяйства, Аллен вовсе не собирался делать из него секс-бота или жить с ним как с любовником, но от андроида исходили такие тепло и забота, с ним всегда становилось спокойнее. Он был тих и ласков, его хотелось любить. 

На нём точно не хотелось срываться за неудачи на работе, даже если неудачей был такой же нечеловек, с такими же программами и установками.

Аллен обнял подошедшего андроида и поцеловал в висок, тот смущённо опустил глаза и, немного неловко положив свои ладони на поясницу человеку, прижался. 

— Вы хотели бы сначала поужинать... или... — он всегда так начинал, немного неуверенно, шаблонными фразами и очень осторожно. — Или вы предпочли бы провести время со мной?

Но именно такое наивное и незатейливое соблазнение действовало лучше всего. Безотказно работало с его человеком.

Аллен гладил его по спине. А андроид невесомо целовал его в шею, и человек сам поражался тому, как сильно доверяет, как близко рядом с собой позволяет ему быть, даже после всего что успел пережить за последние сутки. Как будто есть все другие андроиды и Оливер. 

— Есть я сейчас точно не хочу.

Оливер воспринял это как команду к действию и, отстранившись, стал помогать своему человеку избавиться от верхней одежды.

— Идёмте наверх? 

— Да, — Аллен прижал его к себе ближе и поцеловал. Медленно и глубоко, следя за своим андроидом, тот прикрывал глаза и льнул к человеку, совсем слабо вибрируя корпусом.

В голове мелькала мысль, что Оливер до неправильного естественный, что, может быть, он тоже девиант, но прямо сейчас Аллен не собирался с этим разбираться, он даже готов был закрыть глаза на многое слишком человеческое в своём андроиде, если тот продолжит быть таким же ласковым и отзывчивым. 

Если тот девиант на крыше — единичный случай, то зачем паниковать раньше времени, если нет, то Аллен просто отключит своего андроида до того момента, как не разберётся с проблемой и не поймёт, как избежать опасного поведения. Но никому его не отдаст. 

Оливер во время близости всегда немного «ломался», иногда у него частично исчезал скин, иногда сбоил голос, а диод почти всегда горел красным, но на вопросы человека он всегда как-то отчаянно пытался убедить, что беспокоиться не о чем, и ничего требующего вмешательства техников или ремонта не происходит, и что обязательно предупредит, если будет что-то действительно серьёзное. И очень сильно смущался, когда подобные сбои происходили. Аллен хотел бы починить все эти неисправности, но почему-то предпочитал доверять андроиду в таких вопросах. И как-то даже начинал привыкать к подобному, хотя и волновался каждый раз.

Они лежали в кровати, в которой андроид, постепенно стал оставаться до самого утра. Ему не нужен сон, только подзарядка, которую он делает днём, когда предоставлен сам себе. Просто Аллену было лучше, если Оливер оставался рядом. И сейчас тот, свернувшись калачиком, положил голову на живот своему человеку, лениво перебиравшему искусственные волосы, балансируя на грани сна и яви.

— Оливер, — тихо позвал он. — Что бы ты сделал, если бы я решил заменить тебя другой моделью? 

Услышав своё имя, андроид поднял голову и обернулся, а от вопроса его губы на мгновение скривились в болезненной гримасе, но он ответил почти сразу же:

— Это было бы очень больно. Мне кажется, я бы плакал.

— Понятно.

И Аллен притянул его, укладывая на себя сверху и поцеловал. Возможно, он только что сам спровоцировал своего андроида на какую-нибудь «глупость» в будущем.

— Этого я допустить не могу, — он обнял Оливера и прижал к себе. — Извини, это был плохой вопрос.

Аллен погладил мигающий ярко-жёлтым диод большим пальцем, а потом прикрыл ладонью, чтобы не мешал спать и провалился в тёмный, беспокойный сон.


End file.
